onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27122608-20160712162023
Topic créé pour ouvrir le débat à un débat un peu limité dans le topic : "Marco sous-côté ou surcôté ?" Par Amiraux : on considère les "Amiraux actuels", pas ceux en régressions, c'est-à-dire, Sakazuki, Borsalino, Issho, le futur Ryokugyu ainsi que le cas particulier de Kuzan. Quel classement donneriez-vous ? A vos claviers ! =) Messages précédents Marco Le Phénix a écrit : LeRidje a écrit : Monkey D Damien a écrit : On a vu la réaction de Doflamingo avec Kuzan et Issho, désolé mais face à Kuzan il ferme sa "bouche" alors qu'avec Issho il ne le respecte limite pas en lui foutant un kick. Alors là je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, déjá il ne ferme pas du tout sa bouche face à Kuzan au contraire il continue de l'ouvrir...mais il est sûr qu'il preferre s'abstenir de provoquer. La grosse différence c'est qu'avec Kuzan Doflamingo a voulu tester s'il pouvait tuer Smoker et s'est fait stopper net... par un Kuzan certes à l'aise mais qui a tout de même utilisé un peu de pouvoir offensif..un coup de semonce quoi. Avec Issho, c'est au contraire Issho qui dit clairement à Doflamingo qu'il va le faire tomber, et Doflamingo réagit à la provocation en mettant un kick (facilement paré sans effort par Fujitora). A ce moment là Fujitora n'utilise aucun pouvoir pour tenir Doflamingo en respect. En revanche lorsque Fujitora a fait tomber le météorite en englobant Doflamingo dans l'impact...celui-ci s'est bien gardé de répondre à cette "attaque"...il a réagit verbalement...car il était sûr d'être protégé par son statut...mais une fois qu'Issho dit qu'au contraire son statut ne le protègera pas car lui veut faire tomber les shishibukais...Doflamingo s'emporte...puis se calme très vite. Sinon je reviens au fait qu'Issho et Ryokugyus aient été qualifiés de "monstres de puissance"...ok c'est un peu léger mais n'oublions pas ce qu'a également dit Jinbei: "The Marine Headquarters has become an even stronger army of justice led by general Sakazuki" Donc selon lui la Marine s'est renforcée pendant les 2 ans... ce qui n'est pas possible si les nouveaux Amiraux sont d'un level inférieur aux précédents (même si il dit aussi que le départ de Kuzan est une énorme perte en termes de pouvoir pour la Marine). Bref pour conclure: Certes il est sans doute impossible que tous les Amiraux soient "strictement" au même niveau, mais je pense que les différences entre eux sont tellement insignifiantes ou négligeables qu'on est plus proche de la vérité en les mettant égaux qu'en cherchant à les classer. Et Marco lui même se trouve dans cette même fourchette et peut donc rivaliser avec n'importe quel Amiral en 1vs1 sans qu'on puisse prédire le résultat avec plus de 50% de chances. Jimbei parle du niveau général de la Marine, si on part dans l'optique ou Fujitora et Ryokugyu sont au mieux au niveau d'Aokiji et Kisaru (ce que je ne pense pas), c'est que le renforcement s'est forcément fait sur les grades inférieurs, sur le niveau général donc au final cette histoire de Marine renforcée pour "légitimer" Fujitora et Ryokugyu face à Aokiji et Kisaru est toute relative pour ma part. Pour moi la seule avancée qui a été effectuée au niveau des grosses têtes de la Marine c'est Akainu à la place d'un Sengoku plus au niveau, on relègue donc Sengoku au poste d'Amiral d'Akainu et on confronte ce trio Sengoku/Kisaru/Aokiji au trio Kisaru/Fujitora/Ryokugyu (Kisaru = Kisaru, Aokiji > Ryokugyu ou Fujitora, Fujitora ou Ryokugyu vs Sengoku). Donc au final on se retrouve avec : - Akainu > Sengoku - Trio Fuji/Ryokugyu/Kisaru vs Trio Sengoku/Aokiji/Kisaru qui se neutralisent. - Niveau général du restant de la Marine actuelle > Niveau général du restant de la Marine pré-ellipse. Sachant qu'entre temps on a eu de nouveaux membres qui ont intégré la Marine et d'autres comme Smoker qui se sont renforcés, ce qui ne peut logiquement que renforcer la Marine. Akainu a peut-être changé diverses choses à l'entrainement également (genre apprendre le Haki dès qu'on atteint le grade de contre-Amiral au lieu de - probablement - vice-Amiral à l'ancienne). LeRidje a écrit : Mouais tu spécules beaucoup pour soutenir ta thèse comme quoi le nouveaux Amiraux seraient moins bons que les anciens... "Si on part dans l'optique que Fujitora et Ryokugyu sont au mieux du niveau d'Aokiji et Kizaru"...ben non justement je ne pars pas dans cette optique, mais dans celle que Fujitora et Ryokuguy sont de toute évidence du niveau d'Aokiji et Kizaru, voire leur sont légèrement supérieurs. Les Amiraux sont la force principale du QG de la Marine, le niveau général est plus qu'affecté par leur niveau.. et Jinbei dit clairement "The Marine Headquarters has become an even stronger army of justice led by general Sakazuki" ''Donc il dit bien '' "le QG de la Marine est devenu une armée de justice encore plus forte sous les ordres du général Sakazuki". Donc c'est bien l'armée qui est encore plus forte et ce indépendamment de la force de Sakazuki lui même. Sachant que le trio d'Amiral est la force principale de cette armée aussi bien en puissance que symboliquement... le renforcement de subalternes va pas peser bien lourd (ok peut-être les VA...mais bon Maynard, Bastille...voila quoi). Et n'oublie pas que si ces fameux VA pouvaient se renforcer tant que cela... et bien il y avait 2 postes d'Amiral vacants...donc c'est clairement qu'ils ne se sont pas tant renforcés sinon au moins un des nouveaux Amiraux serait un ancien VA connu. Après si tu penses que la progression de mecs comme Smoker et Coby justifie cette phrase... bon ok mais je suis loin de partager cet avis. Perso ca me parait logique que Sakazuki recrute des Amiraux au minimum du niveau des anciens...d'ailleurs il s'emmerde à aller en chercher des extérieurs á la Marine et qui ont des personnalités fortes et potentiellement problématiques...c'est pas pour que le niveau baisse. Je pense que le renforcement de la Marine se base sur trois points (classés par importance): - Recrutement de mecs extérieurs basé sur la puissance et une haine farouche des pirates, notamment deux nouveaux Amiraux qui doivent AU MINIMUM permettre au nouveau trio de valoir l'ancien. - Intégration de Sentomaru et sa brigade Pacifista aux forces de la Marine avec développement de nouveaux modèles encore supérieurs. - Possible renforcement des grades inférieurs (VA, colonels etc) Au final les arguments qui tendent à montrer que les nouveaux Amiraux sont supérieurs sont bien maigres ou comme tu dis "tout relatif" je le reconnais...mais RIEN ne tend à montrer qu'ils soient inférieurs à l'ancien trio. Par principe je place donc les nouveaux Amiraux au même niveau que les anciens.. Marco Le Phénix a écrit : LeRidje a écrit : Mouais tu spécules beaucoup pour soutenir ta thèse comme quoi le nouveaux Amiraux seraient moins bons que les anciens... "Si on part dans l'optique que Fujitora et Ryokugyu sont au mieux du niveau d'Aokiji et Kizaru"...ben non justement je ne pars pas dans cette optique, mais dans celle que Fujitora et Ryokuguy sont de toute évidence du niveau d'Aokiji et Kizaru, voire leur sont légèrement supérieurs. Les Amiraux sont la force principale du QG de la Marine, le niveau général est plus qu'affecté par leur niveau.. et Jinbei dit clairement "The Marine Headquarters has become an even stronger army of justice led by general Sakazuki" ''Donc il dit bien '' "le QG de la Marine est devenu une armée de justice encore plus forte sous les ordres du général Sakazuki". Donc c'est bien l'armée qui est encore plus forte et ce indépendamment de la force de Sakazuki lui même. Sachant que le trio d'Amiral est la force principale de cette armée aussi bien en puissance que symboliquement... le renforcement de subalternes va pas peser bien lourd (ok peut-être les VA...mais bon Maynard, Bastille...voila quoi). Et n'oublie pas que si ces fameux VA pouvaient se renforcer tant que cela... et bien il y avait 2 postes d'Amiral vacants...donc c'est clairement qu'ils ne se sont pas tant renforcés sinon au moins un des nouveaux Amiraux serait un ancien VA connu. Après si tu penses que la progression de mecs comme Smoker et Coby justifie cette phrase... bon ok mais je suis loin de partager cet avis. Perso ca me parait logique que Sakazuki recrute des Amiraux au minimum du niveau des anciens...d'ailleurs il s'emmerde à aller en chercher des extérieurs á la Marine et qui ont des personnalités fortes et potentiellement problématiques...c'est pas pour que le niveau baisse. Je pense que le renforcement de la Marine se base sur trois points (classés par importance): - Recrutement de mecs extérieurs basé sur la puissance et une haine farouche des pirates, notamment deux nouveaux Amiraux qui doivent AU MINIMUM permettre au nouveau trio de valoir l'ancien. - Intégration de Sentomaru et sa brigade Pacifista aux forces de la Marine avec développement de nouveaux modèles encore supérieurs. - Possible renforcement des grades inférieurs (VA, colonels etc) Au final les arguments qui tendent à montrer que les nouveaux Amiraux sont supérieurs sont bien maigres ou comme tu dis "tout relatif" je le reconnais...mais RIEN ne tend à montrer qu'ils soient inférieurs à l'ancien trio. Par principe je place donc les nouveaux Amiraux au même niveau que les anciens.. Tu sais Akainu a beau avoir toute la volonté du monde recruter des gars du niveau d'Aokiji, de son propre niveau c'est chaud. Pour moi Akainu, Aokiji et Kisaru sont tout trois au même niveau et Akainu a du repérer des gars un chouia moins fort que lui, je ne le vois pas non plus trouver des gars aussi forts que lui dans la nature, les personnes pouvant prétendre avoir le niveau d'Akainu sont déjà prises, soit au sein de la Marine, soit chez les Pirates. Le gars du GM pète littéralement un câble et fait bien comprendre à Akainu qu'avoir perdu Aokiji c'est clairement un truc de malade et une enormissisme perte pour la Marine. Le poste d'Amiral en Chef fait partie intégrante du QG de la Marine donc Akainu est forcément inclus dedans, qu'il en soit le commandant ou non mais bon pour moi le renforcement s'est fait sur les grades inférieurs, peut-être en accélérant apprentissage de certaines choses par ci, par là et par la flopée de Smoker bis. qui se sont améliorés, ont pris en grade et libéré les places qu'ils occupaient pour les céder à d'autres et ce sans réduction de poste au sein de la marine, l'effectif aurait donc gonflé au final et on aurait 4 Amiraux opérationnels au final (Akainu compris) contre 3 pour l'ère Sengoku (Sengoku n'était plus très actif). LeRidje a écrit : Bof ces explications sont très tirées par les cheveux pour ne pas admettre que tous les Amiraux se valent tout simplement. Si c'est impossible de trouver des gars aussi fort dans la Marine quel est l'intérêt d'une conscription mondiale? A mon avis c'est au contraire parce qu'il fallait rapidement combler la perte d'Aokiji et la "placardisation" de Sengoku qu'Akainu a fait le choix d'aller chercher des mecs puissants hors de la Marine plutôt que de promouvoir des mecs en interne. Issho dit bien qu'il est nouveau et pas forcément certain des règles...c'est donc qu'il a été choisi pour sa puissance et pas pour autre chose (en plus il a un but qui ne va pas dans le sens du GM...donc c'est que l'argument en sa faveur est clairement la puissance...il est difficile à gérer certes...mais c'est un monstre de puissance.). Et puis c'est un aveugle...pourquoi la Marine irait confier le poste à un aveugle si il n'est pas clairement du niveau des autres Amiraux...voire supérieur. Le but d'Akainu étant la tactique agressive (la Marine intervient bien plus activement dans le NM qu'avant), il est nécessaire que les nouveaux Amiraux soient tout à fait au niveau des anciens au contraire. De toute facon tous les Amiraux semblent avoir été nommés quasi uniquement pour leur puissance et pas pour leur discipline exemplaire. Aokiji est un peu paresseux et surtout très indépendant, il partait en vadrouille ce qui irritait le Gorosei Kizaru est un peu débile / jemenfoutiste et ne sait ni bosser en équipe, ni se servir du matériel. Garp s'est vu proposer le job alors qu'il est clairement intenable niveau organisation. Akainu est sanguinaire et prêt à sacrifier civils et subalternes pour tuer quelques pirates. Fujitora est joueur, a un sens complexe de la justice et se fie au hasard / destin plus qu'à une conception propre de la justice (mais au moins lui se soucie des civils), on voit également qu'il a plus l'habitude de bosser seul qu'en leader. Ryokugyu...on verra bien si ca confirme ou infirme. Aprés il y a l'argument Sengoku...qui laisse place à un Amiral en Chef plus opérationnel (on passe d'un trio à un quator en gros)...mais de ce qu'on a vu Sengoku avait tout à fait le niveau, de plus c'est lui qui a insisté pour démissionner et son chef qui l'a retenu...donc je ne partage pas du tout cette vision.